Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detection method for simultaneously detecting blood glucose and whole blood hemoglobin of blood sample.
Related Art
With the progress of technology and changes of the human habits, the home health care gets more and more attention. The home health care is not only able to monitor the real-time status of patients, but capable of bringing many inspection items from hospital to patients' home.
Diabetes patients are one of the most common patients to be taken care at home. Generally, in order to effectively control and treat diabetes diseases patients, it is an important step to detect and monitor the blood glucose value of the patients. Besides, over 40% of diabetes patients also have renal dysfunction or renal failure, so it is necessary to monitor the kidney function of the patients earlier before the symptom of renal dysfunction or failure. Once the kidney function is abnormal, the creation of hemoglobin will be sufficiently decreased so as to reduce the hematopoietic function and reduce the amount of hemoglobin. In practice, the detected value of hemoglobin can be a critical index for monitoring the kidney function. According to the above detections, to effectively monitor the diabetes and accompanying renal dysfunction or renal failure in real-time.
Regarding the detection of blood glucose, the home-use or portable blood glucose meters used recently exist greater error value which is usually criticized by most users, and the most influential factors includes the hematocrit (HCT) of blood samples. The effects caused by the difference between hematocrit includes the difference between the stiffness of blood and the differences between the serum volume; the former factor causes further difference of electron transfer efficiency, and the latter factor causes the difference of testing standard. Hence, many kinds of methods used for testing hematocrit of the blood sample are developed in recent years.
The methods recently used for testing the hematocrit include flow velocity method, spectroscopic method, filtration membrane method, and especially the electrochemical method. The electrochemical method uses electrochemical sensor strip to test most substances in the testing solution, and then, compensating the blood glucose with the measured numerical value to make the testing result more close to the real situation of the patients.
However, the electrochemical method still remains some limitation; for example, it needs to use direct current and alternating current alternatively. In addition, the conventional strip structure is too complicated to simplify the manufacturing procedure and to decrease the manufacturing time. Otherwise, the accuracy of the self-testing result by patients is still not enough because of the error of the hematocrit. The accuracy of the blood glucose compensation is also affected by the concentrations of the glucose or interferences in blood samples.
Though, the electrochemical method still has considerable advantages for testing blood glucose and hematocrit, and is placed great hopes for long time. Thus, the electrochemical method might have greater applications while the above problems are overcome. Briefly speaking, the electrochemical method still needs to be improved, especially for the aspect of the testing of the hematocrit and blood glucose compensating. This might have a great influence to the future self-testing blood glucose techniques. In addition, if the detections of blood glucose and hemoglobin can be done with a single procedure in a short time based on the advanced electrochemical technology, the detection time can be sufficiently reduced thereby making the patient a more comfortable detection experience.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a detection method for simultaneously detecting blood glucose and whole blood hemoglobin of blood sample by a dual-functional testing strip, which is able to remove the effect on glucose or interferences by the blood glucose value and hematocrit, and to obtain hemoglobin value.